This invention generally pertains to a combination wastebasket and storage shelf combination on a rotatable platform.
Many present day kitchens are designed with a cabinet enclosure having doors located about and beneath the base of the kitchen sink region. The region within the enclosure is ideally suited for the storage of various cleaning materials and implements. This region also is ideally suited for an out-of-the-way location for waste containers. It appears, however, that the accommodation of this space for both purposes is not easily accomplished. It would be an important and effective organizational advantage if a device were available for both the storage of cleaning materials, including waste bags, and also for the location of a waste container to be employed with a thin gauge liner bag.
The invention disclosed herein does ideally satisfy both needs.